dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Pickles
Pickles is the percussionist for Dethklok. He is a native of Tomahawk, Wisconsin, Pickles is of Irish descent and has red hair styled into dreadlocks and a combover, green eyes, and a very strong North Midwestern accent. He has pale skin and is sensitive to sunburns. He drinks and uses drugs heavily, which seem to have little effect on him, and he seems to have the greatest social acumen among Dethklok's members (although Nathan appears to be close and actully appears to exceed Pickels in certain areas). However, low blood sugar leaves Pickles extremely irritable.The Curse of Dethklok, Pickles' surname is unknown. Pickles' age is estimated at 31 during Season One of Metalocalypse, based on his leaving home at the age of 16 and not being reunited with his family for 15 years. Childhood Pickles was raised in Tomahawk, Wisconsin by his parents Calvert and Molly. He grew up smoking "government weed" for his "Kiddie Glaucoma," which left him completely immune to the effects of most drugs. His parents' attention to his older brother, Seth, left Pickles with an inferiority complex and resentment toward his family. Pickles suffered from asthma as a child, although stress-triggered attacks ceased after he left home. When reunited with his family by Nick Ibsen, his parents' pride at Seth's completion of a Music Management course in Wisconsin State Prison and their pressure to create an office above Calvert and Molly's garage to allow Seth to become Pickles' manager triggered his first need to use an inhaler in the 15 years.Dethfam Snakes N' Barrels At the age of sixteen Pickles rode a dust-covered bus to Los Angeles, purchased a Gibson Les Paul guitar from a pawn shop at the corner of Fairfax and Wilshire, and began a tenacious effort to become famous.Snakes N' Barrels. He landed a record deal, and gained fame as frontman for Snakes N' Barrels, a glam rock band. According to Charles Ofdensen, the band already existed before Pickles got there. The band featured Antonio Tony DiMarco Thunderbottom, an alcoholic bass player, Sammy Candynose Twin Skins, a crack cocaine user who played drums, and hallucinogen addict Snizzy Snazz Bullets on rhythm guitar. Snakes N' Barrels disbanded at the peak of their popularity due to heavy drug use. Pickles was the only member of Snakes N' Barrels to go on to a successful career, while the rest eventually regained sobriety after years of difficulty. During a reunion tour with Pickles, the other members of the band ingest "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" and go insane, "clawing their eyes out" and "throwing up acid blood" according to Murderface. The band reunites later without Pickles, replacing him with anti-drug guru Rikki Kixx. The new front man puts a restraining order on Pickles to keep the band away from his influence. After breaking into Snakes N' Barrels' "SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock and Roll Show," Pickles is rejected by the band and went on to play without him. However, the loud noises activate the latent Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake in their systems, and phantom snakes emerge from every every orifice of their bodies. Pickles then assulted Rikki Kixx, gaining revenge. Dethklok It is said in an interview with Dethklok that Pickles played drums at a young age, stating that the tornadoes in the mid-west always forced him to take apart his drum set and reconstruct them in the basement. It is unknown how he became the drummer for Dethklok. However, his producing abilities are trusted enough by frontman Nathan Explosion that Pickles is an integral part of the recording and mixing process on all of Dethklok's albums. He often attempts to balance Nathan's perfectionism, pointing out that constant re-recording of tracks is counterproductive to making albums and retaining fans, who kill themselves rather than continue to wait for new Dethklok material.Dethwater After Snakes N' Barrels, Pickles changed his hairstyle to a skullet and shaved his mustache/beard, although it eventually grew back. As a member of Dethklok, Pickles has picked up numerous endorsements in addition to the band's promotion of Duncan Hills Coffee, most famously Pickles Nickles, the only endorsement deal ever to involve actual currency.Dethlessons Pickles occasionally does vocals for Dethklok. The best example of this is in the song "Hatredcopter", in which he shares lead vocal duties with Nathan. In "Dethhealth", there is a death scare due to medical tests showing that Pickles is dying. However, this is proven to be untrue, after the medical tests were shown to be wrong, and the band members confessed that they switched their urine with somebody else's, and the one who was dying was actually Toki's pet cat. The cat's urine was thought to be Pickles' urine, causing everybody to think that Pickles was dying. Links Pickles on MySpace Sources Category:Characters Category:Dethklok Members Category:Rockstars Category:Drummers Category:Dethklok Category:Snakes N' Barrels Members Category:Snakes N' Barrels Category:Lead Vocalist/Frontman Category:Drug and Alcohol Abusers